vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesshōmaru
Summary The eldest son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshōmaru was angered when he was given Tenseiga, which he deemed worthless, and when he found out that his father had another child with a human mother. Hating humans and his half-brother, he seeked only to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his. Sesshōmaru had no qualms about killing Inuyasha or anyone in his way, but all that changed after he was nearly killed by Inuyasha and cared for by an orphaned human girl named Rin. It was Rin with whom he would learn compassion for humans, and eventually understood and honored his father's wishes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Sesshomaru Origin: Inuyasha Gender: Male Classification: Inu Yokai Age: 500 years old Destructive Capacity: '''Town Level+, possibly higher (Surpassed both Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha at the end of the series)' '''Range:' Several hundred meters at least Speed: Low Supersonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic+ reactions, '''possibly higher since he surpassed both Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha at the end of the series '''Durability: City Block Level+ Lifting Strength: Far above Class 20+, possibly higher Striking Power:: Superhuman Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Tenseiga Intelligence: High Master Swordsman: As Sesshomaru wields the most amount of demon swords in battle, he possesses a high caliber of swordsmanship where in several occasions he was able to easily and consistently overwhelm his younger brother when they clashed their demonic swords. Even in the rare chance that Inuyasha manages to win against Sesshomaru, it was only after Sesshomaru had held the upper hand and Inuyasha getting used to Sesshomaru's skills. Despite Inuyasha developing his sword skills with Tessaiga to eventually match Sesshomaru, the older demon is still superior since he practiced his skills more so and longer than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's overall skills is that he can wield the Tessaiga with equal or greater use than Inuyasha with just one hand while the Hanyo always wields it with both hands. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Along with his swordsmanship, Sesshomaru is also an accomplished unarmed fighter where he has been able to consistently outpace and overwhelm Inuyasha in hand-to-hand combat when there is the occasion that they fight without the demon swords. Unlike Inuyasha who repeatedly throws punches everywhere, Sesshomaru on the other hand attacks when sees the perfect opportunity thus displaying greater experience and skills. During their two battles before Sesshomaru commissioned Kaijinbo to forge Tokijin, the older demon was able to casually pressure Inuyasha wielding the Tessaiga (before he learned the Kaze no Kizu). Also during the third movie, it is shown that Sesshomaru was able fight adequately against the self-sustained body of So'unga with his bare hands and only one arm after Tokijin was damaged by the greater demon sword, though Jaken noted that Sesshomaru was still at an overall disadvantage. Keen Intellect: Due to his long years of pursuing power, Sesshomaru is very intelligent and experienced in the feudal era. Sesshomaru is able to come to the correct conclusion towards any given mystery in his quest of power once he attains the basic understanding of the situation. In the flashback of the third movie, Sesshomaru was able to correctly deduce that his father was testing him when asked if he had someone to protect but denied it due to his pride. By having the Unmother lull Inuyasha into an illusion of his real mother, Sesshomaru eventually figured out that the black pearl was hidden in Inuyasha's right eye. Once he was told of Tenseiga's true nature as a cast off of Tessaiga to contain the Meido Zangetsuha, Sesshomaru immediately deduced the correct conclusion that the Great Dog Demon intended for Sesshomaru to master the technique before giving it to Inuyasha by putting Tessaiga's power assimilation ability into the equation. Eventually after seeing how Magatsuhi survive a decapitation by his true form, Sesshomaru deduced that the demon is a spirit possessing Naraku's flesh and struck it with Tenseiga. Though despite Sesshomaru's above average intellect, it has been shown that his pride can get in the way that in turn leads to a undesirable outcome which his own mother pointed that he was still naive despite his age. Immense Demonic Power: As the full blooded son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshōmaru is overwhelmingly powerful, being a match for any opponent he encounters. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of humans and even many demons and a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal. Even the arrogant Naraku, who became famous amongst demons through his collection of the Shikon Jewel Shards, acknowledged Sesshomaru to be far more powerful than himself and stated the Sesshomaru is the perfect demon. It is because of the perfect combination of his powers that he inherited from both of his parents that the Shikon Jewel wouldn't increase his overall power which is why he doesn't have the slightest interest of obtaining even one shard of the jewel and is completely confident in his own powers. The level of his demonic powers are such that he was able to easily subdue the malevolent demonic aura of Tokijin created from Goshinki's hatred when Kaijinbo, the creator of the sword, was possessed and consumed by it. Eventually Sesshomaru's powers surpasses that of his father after he abandoned his obsession for Tessaiga thus becoming one of the most powerful, if not, then the most powerful demon at the end of the series. Immunity: Perhaps the most powerful aspect of Sesshōmaru's demon powers is his immunity to overall damage. Sesshomaru has been shown to be able to resist fatality like diseases, gases and toxins that affect humans and weaker yōkai quite easily. His greatest resistance seems to be toward holy and divine powers; he was able to enter Mt. Hakurei's purification barrier, by far the strongest of its type in the series, without being purified, and has negated Naraku's attempts to absorb him. In another instance, Sesshōmaru catches one of Kagome’s purification arrows barehanded and to no ill-effect; any other demon would have been severely injured, if not outright purified. Even holy attacks coming from multiple trained and powerful monks (like Ungai and his men) had absolutely no effect on Sesshomaru. Additionally, Sesshōmaru is said to be "unaffected by human attacks" according to Inuyasha. Because of Sesshōmaru's demonic purity, his aura emanates around his body in perfect “completion”, making it almost impossible to compromise. Thus, supporting Inuyasha's claim which states that human attacks will not harm Sesshōmaru, and true to this, none ever have; barring one incident in Mt. Hakurei, which is excusable because of the barrier. Hence, the only damage he has sustained throughout the series has been from yōkai-powered attacks. Flight: Sesshōmaru is capable of independent flight or can extend his mokomoko-sama and use it to carry himself through the air. The latter method of flight enables him to bring others along with him while flying by riding his mokomoko-sama with him. Immense Speed: Sesshōmaru can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and in the air. He can decapitate an entire army of samurai before they can react. Although, Sesshōmaru's top speed is never disclosed in the anime or manga it is known that he can move incredibly fast without using much effort; appearing to be in a frictionless motion upon movement. Sesshōmaru moves fast enough that he leaves afterimages in the anime and blurs in the manga however this itself is not deemed as his top speed. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. His speed is also so fast that Inuyasha was no match for him before mastering the Wind Scar, even when armed with Tessaiga because he couldn't even lay a scratch on Sesshōmaru. Enhanced Strength: Sesshōmaru possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon. His strength with only one arm is equal to Inuyasha’s full strength; Inuyasha’s strength allows him to lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder using one arm with little effort, so Sesshōmaru would naturally be capable of lifting double that or far more with the same amount of effort. Sesshomaru is shown capable of easily crushing apart boulders and tear through the bodies most demons with ease with his claws alone. As Sesshomaru is a full blooded Inu Daiyokai, his strength is more refined and developed that of his younger half-brother, Inuyasha, in spite of the fact that he specializes more in raw strength than Sesshomaru. This is seen in the fact Sesshomaru can causally overpower Inuyasha during their rare physical confrontations with lesser amount of movements and strain. Immense Durability: Despite rarely being heavily injured, Sesshomaru displays an incredible amount of durability for attacks that do manage to wound him. This was demonstrated when he was able to easily kill an army of human samurai just after losing his left arm and initial battle over the Tessaiga to Inuyasha. Later on Sesshomaru managed to withstand the Kaze no Kizu head on for some time before Tenseiga used its barrier ability to protect Sesshomaru from the lethal damage level of the attack. Sesshomaru displays the level of physical might greater than Inuyasha where after being impaled by multiple tentacles of Naraku's flesh possessed by Magatsuhi, he showed only minor discomfort while Inuyasha exclaimed in pain after being impaled once through his torso by Sesshomaru himself. In fact after being enveloped by the flesh possessed by Magatsuhi and escaping from it by creating Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru continued the battle without showing any strain while Inuyasha was barely able to do any fighting afterwards despite having rested for a day. Sesshomaru is also shown to be able to withstand the shock of the Anti-Demon Barrier placed on Tessaiga in order to use occasionally when need be with little reaction. Enhanced Senses: Due to his lineage, Sesshōmaru exhibits extremely heightened senses, particularly his sense of smell. He can discern characteristics of most objects through scent, such as the undead Band of Seven through the scent of graveyard soil and pure-demon blood from half-demon blood (such as when Inuyasha's demon blood takes over). Through smell alone, Sesshōmaru can follow events transpiring far away or which have already transpired; for example, he learned of everything that had happened during Inuyasha's confrontation with Goshinki by simply sniffing the area in which they fought at least several hours, if not days, after the battle. Transformation: As a Daiyokai, Sesshomaru possesses the ability to transform depending on what the circumstance are with his usual form being that of a white haired elvish human during which is when he interacts with most and can also transform into other forms as well. *'True Daiyokai Form': While he appears to be an elf-eared human bearing splendid clothing and armor most of the time, he can transform into his true inuyōkai form. While this form grants him incredible brute strength and the ability to fly and run through the air, his large size, possible lack of agility (though he has moved incredibly quickly in his true form), and lack of ability to use his swords renders this form of limited usefulness. He transforms into this form by channeling all of his demonic powers outward that creates a whirlwind of Yoki around himself and the sclera of his eyes turn red before his form shifts into that of a giant white dog. **'Flight': Sesshomaru is capable of flying in this form as well and can even do so while transforming. **'Psionics': While transforming into his true form, his demonic aura can telekinetically manipulate the surrounding objects as in "Showdown: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru", he was able to levitate and hurl skulls at Inuyasha and Kagome. **'Immense Strength': While in this form, Sesshōmaru's strength becomes even greater with his stomps and simple attacks possessing devastating effect. When he first used this against Inuyasha when his brother first claimed the Tessaiga, he was able to demolish parts of his father's giant corpse by simply pushing through it and later ripped apart Magatsuhi's physical form from Naraku's flesh when his human did little damage to it. **'Enhanced Speed': Despite the large size of his true form, Sesshōmaru possesses astounding speed for an enormous dog where Inuyasha had a hard time dodging some his attacks during their first battle over Tessaiga despite being smaller and thus more agile. When he transformed in order to fight against Magatsuhi, Sesshōmaru was able to bite off and decapitate the demon spirit's physical form's head before he could react when the dog demon took him by surprise. **'Enhanced Durability': While in his true form, Sesshōmaru has greater physical might where even after having his left arm cut off by Inuyasha, he still has the strength to continue fighting while ignoring the pain and damage. Even after Inuyasha slashed him twice at his torso to end the battle, Sesshōmaru was able to transform himself into an orb of light to escape. **'Dokkasō': While in his transformed state, the toxins of Sesshōmaru's poison claws are transferred into his fangs where a bite from him can cause acidic damage. His saliva are acidic as well as when he drools the saliva melts the surrounding substances and can create a poison mist. *'Light Orb Form': Sesshomaru can also transform into an orb of light for escape when necessary and for quick pursuit of his target. This form is achieved by either being in his true form or his human form whereas it if it was his true form then his body would curl up into a ball and he would shift into this form. **'Flight': While in this light orb form, Sesshomaru can fly faster than either his human or true form can as it acts for a quick escape or quick pursuit. **'Teleportation': This form also gives Sesshomaru the ability teleport away if so necessary as in "Showdown: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru", Sesshōmaru morphed into a ball of energy to escape his father's grave. He later uses this form in Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga to pursue a fleeing Tōtōsai, materializing upon impacting with the ground and producing an explosion. 'Immortality': Being a daiyōkai Sesshōmaru has a longer lifespan, possibly even longer than those of normal yōkai. Sesshōmaru does not suffer from old age the way humans do. He appears to be 19 despite being over two hundred years old. He can, however, still receive near-fatal injuries as shown when he gets stabbed in the chest by Magatsuhi.' High-Speed Regeneration: During his battle with Magatsuhi, Sesshōmaru's demonstrated the ability to heal the burns and gashes on his right arm, as well as several large holes stabbed right through his body. In the same battle, he was able to restore his left arm, which was cut off by Inuyasha at the beginning of the series. Although, Sesshōmaru regenerates his left arm after several periods of time this is not considered to be the full extent of his regeneration ability. It's regarded that the reason Sesshōmaru took a lengthy amount of time to regrow his left arm was because it was to come with Bakusaiga. Having being dependent on his father's swords it is thought that Sesshōmaru had a psychological barrier preventing him from getting his Bakusaiga and being independent thus averting the restoration of his left arm much sooner. This is supported by the fact that Inuyasha, a half-demon takes a matter of hours to restore a hole in his stomach that was made by Sesshōmaru himself. Sesshōmaru being a powerful daiyōkai would regenerate at a much faster rate. More evidence of this is that Sesshōmaru regains his left arm with his Bakusaiga after he resolves the idea that he doesn't need & won't depend on his father's swords. It is also possible that the regrowth of his arm was due to Bakusaiga manifesting, and not a feat usually possible by his normal regeneration. It is also possible that the wound, made by such a powerful sword, was unable to heal naturally until he overcame its power. Dokkasō (毒華爪, Toxic Luster Claw): Sesshōmaru can release an acidic poison from his claws that can liquify flesh and bone upon contact. Though he normally applies it through his claw strikes, he can also spray the acid from his claws or transfer it into his punches. The acidic effect also has the ability to blind his targets temporarily if they manage to resist it. *'Poison Resistance': A sub-effect of his poison claws is that he is virtually immune to most if not all other poisons though only if they are weaker than his in comparison. This has been proven when Naraku's miasma in his new body created in Mt. Hakurei which can melt mountains had no effect on Sesshomaru. Even poisons that are specifically designed to destroy demons like the specialized anti-demon poison created by Mukotsu of The Band of Seven proved to be ineffective against Sesshomaru. However this resistance of his is not absolute since the miasma of the demon spirit of the Shikon Jewel, Magatsuhi, proved to be stronger and was able to severely burn Sesshomaru on contact.' '''Mokomoko-sama (モコモコ様, lit. Lord Fluff-Fluff): The fur on Sesshōmaru's shoulder can be extended to great lengths and used to whip, constrict and fling his opponents or carry himself through the air. However, because it is a part of his body, the mokomoko-sama is capable of bleeding and is highly sensitive to pain, to the point that injuring it can render Sesshōmaru temporarily immobilized. There is also the possibility that the blood was from his shoulder underneath, and that the pain was caused by the large wound dealt there.' 'Poison Whip: Sesshōmaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips to aid him in place of his missing arm. It has shown to be able to puncture armor and flesh with ease and can burn flesh upon contact, similar to his poison.' '''Weaknesses:' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Swordsmen Category:Demons Category:Yōkai Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7